Entre les deux mon coeur balance
by Yume-Channy
Summary: Lors d'une mission Sakura est sauvée par un inconnu qui semble toujours veiller sur elle. Une incroyable attraction se crée entre eux. Mais Sakura n'oublie pas son amour de toujours...Sasuke. Personnage légèrement OOC et M pour le lemon ajouté
1. Chapter 1

****

Entre les deux mon cur balance

__

Il était exactement 5 heure du matin.

Teinté de solitude, les rues de Konoha étaient toute entièrement vide excepté celle menant à la sortie du village.

Une jeune fille se tenait là, assise sur un band de pierre, le regard vide contemplant la pluie s'abattre sur le sol dans un fracas incessant. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux de fines et légères perles emplies d'une innocence trop longtemps contenue vinrent se mélanger à cette eau divine. Ses yeux ne se rouvrir que quelques minutes plus tard lorsquelle fut saisi dun nouveau tremblement. Des sueurs froides prirent peu à peu possession de son corps. Les larmes se firent alors plus lourdes et plus graves.

Elle regarda ses mains essayant de desseller la moindre goute de sang présente sur sa peau si blanche. N'importe quelle personne n'aurait vu que deux mains mouillées et tremblantes, mais pas elle. Elle, elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose, les traces imprégnées dans sa peau des armes qu'elle tenait pour tuer. Elle les seraient fort au moment de cet acte déchirant.

Tellement fort que le manche rugueux provoquait des éraflures sur sa peau si fragile.

Les effacer aurait été simple. Mais il lui était impossible de soigner des blessures inexistantes.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'obscurité laissa place à la lumière rappelant à cette fleur taché de sang qu'une nouvelle journée commencée aussi dure et étouffante que les précédentes.

Alors, comme elle en avait si souvent l'habitude, elle se leva de ce band chargée de souvenirs et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade, tendit que peu à peu les rues de Konoha reprenaient vie.

Sa mission du jour était simple.

Elle devait tuer quatre hommes. Du menu fretins engagé par l'akatsuki pour les éloigner des éventuels gêneur.

Ils avaient étés repérés il y a de ça trois semaines mais étant plus proche de Suna que de Konoha, c'était à ces derniers de s'en chargé. Sauf qu'hier, un ninja du village caché de la feuille les avaient repérés au abord du village.

Elle les trouva rapidement et eue une facilité déconcertante à tuer les trois premier. Le quatrième en revanche se montra beaucoup plus coriace. Sa fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines n'arrangea rien si bien qu'elle se retrouva jeté à terre avec cet inconnu s'apprêtant à lui transpercer le ventre. Etant dans l'incapacité de bouger, elle ne put que fermer les yeux attendant le coup.

Ne le sentant aucunement, elle rouvrit ses émeraudes et découvrit avec stupeur un homme se dressant devant elle. Il était tout habillé de noir et venait de trancher la tête de sa cible. Après quelques secondes il se retourna et elle put voir que seul ses mains et son katana n'étaient visible, le reste étant caché par son manteau noir.

Elle hésita à le remercier, ne sachant pas si il était là pour la sauvé ou pour la tuer aussi, ainsi, elle resta sur ses gardes.

En détaillant sa carrure et la peau de ses mains elle en déduisis quil sagissait dun homme de son âge. Ce dernier la regarda quelques instants puis s'approcha delle. Instinctivement, la jeune fleur 'se releva et se mit en position défensive. L'homme nullement impressionné, continua sont avancé jusqu'à elle.

Tiquant sur son attitude plus qu'étrange, le jeune fille fronça les sourcils et l'attaqua dun geste vif mais son pseudo adversaire para son coup sans la moindre difficulté. En bon ninja, ils forcèrent tous les deux pour repousser l'autre mais leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent et la fleur se retrouva adossée à un arbre.

Sachant ses forces diminuer par son précédent combat elle commença à paniquer. Son coeur accéléra démesurément jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne comprenne le geste que cette homme s'apprêtait a faire.

Comme envouté par la sensualité qui se dégagé du mouvement de sa main, elle ne put sempêcher de fermer les yeux, et d'attendre avec impatience que le contacte est lieu. Ses doigts froids glissèrent sur sa joue avec la douceur dune plume. Cela était si agréable que, déstabilisé, elle laissa tomber son arme.

L'homme baissa la sienne. Mais garda toujours sa main sur la joue de la fleur qu'il caressa avec une infinie douceur. En voulant plus, ses doigts vainrent frôler ses lèvres. Puis sa main descendit le long de son cou avant de descendre un peu plus. Son touché était si érotique que sans s'en rendre compte la jeune tueuse se mit à haleter. Son coeur martela sa poitrine et n'ayant plus aucun contrôle, elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière comme dans un état second.

L'homme fit alors glisser ses doigts poussant ainsi la fermeture éclair du haut de la jeune fille. Ses doigts passèrent entre ses deux seins, longea son ventre, et descendant toujours arriva à la limite de sa jupe, il touchait directement sa peau, ce qui provoqua un gémissement d'excitation chez la jeune femme. L'esprit totalement embrumé, elle se perdait dans son propre plaisir.

**Sasuke**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Pourtant l'homme l'entendit et se figea avant de reculer brusquement. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes puis, imperturbable, rangea son katana. Reprenant ses esprits la jeune fille le regardait toujours, honteuse des tremblements provoqués par le désir mal contenu qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le visage.

Sortant quelque peu de la léthargie dans lequel cet inconnu l'avait plongé, elle parvint à prendre la parole.

**Qui es-tu?**

Il ne lui répondit pas et disparut en une fraction de seconde.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre un minimum de contenance et repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle rougit de honte avant de rentrer à Konoha. Elle décida de n'en parler à personne ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu se laisser faire de cette manière.

Une semaine passa, Tsunade venait d'affecter la jeune fille à une nouvelle mission. Ne l'ayant pas revue, elle ne cessait de penser à cet homme mystérieux se demandant quelle pouvait bien être son identité.

Professionnelle, elle réussie sa mission sans peine notamment car elle fut aidé par l'homme qui l'avait sauvé il y a de ça une semaine. La tache accomplie, il s'apprêtait à repartit sans un mot, ce qui ne fut pas au gout de la jeune demoiselle.

**Qui es-tu?**

L'homme se figea dos à elle et ne bougea plus.

N'ayant aucune réponse, la jeune fleur s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver en face de son protecteur.

**Merci** Murmura-t-elle.

Cette dernière semaine, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions, toutes centrées sur deux choses: l'identité de cet homme et les traits de son visage. Elle rêvait de savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle leva inconsciemment la main pour toucher l'objet de son fantasme et pour enfin avoir la réponse à l'une de ses questions. Mais, comprenant son geste, l'homme lui attrapa le poigné avec une rapidité déconcertante et sans la lâcher la retourna pour la tenir fermement contre lui. Ainsi, elle se retrouva dos à lui, collé contre son torse.

Surprise mais pas le moins du monde effrayée, elle posa sa main libre sur son bras la retenant prisonnière.

Il poussa ses cheveux et elle sentit alors un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordilla la peau. Elle ne put se retenir de gémir et dans un geste incontrôlé, pencha la tête sur le côté complètement soumise. De sa main libre avec laquelle il avait dégagé sa nuque, l'homme fit glisser la fermeture éclaire du haut de la fleur puis passa sa main sous son t-shirt caressant son ventre sensuellement.

Nen pouvant plus, la jeune femme fut prise de tremblement. Voyant sans doute cela comme une approbation pour aller plus loin, le jeune homme entreprit de défaire les pants de sa jupe quant d'un seul coup il se figea et séloigna delle.

Surprise, la jeune fleur vacilla et se retourna pour le regarder, ne comprenant la raison le poussant à arrêter. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, n'ayant pour seul désir de reprendre où ils en étaient, lorsqu'elle entendit l'un de ses coéquipiers crier son prénom. A peine eue-t-elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Naruto arriva en trombe à ses côtés.

**Sakura-chan! Bon sang on était inquiet, ça fait deux heures quon te cherche partout.**

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié, trop occupé par son mystérieux inconnu qui avait prit la fuite un quart de seconde avant que Naruto ne débarque.

La nuit suivante, Sakura ne dormit pas ne cessant de repenser à ce qui sétait passé. Elle était abasourdit par son comportement. Elle navait rencontré cet homme que deux fois et à chaque fois ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés dans une situation extrêmement intime. Elle se rendit alors compte de deux choses, cet homme pouvait faire d'elle ce qu il voulait, elle ne s'y opposerai pas mais en plus de ça il l'obsédé. Elle était incroyablement attiré par cet être dont elle navait jamais vu le visage, par ce qui émanait de lui.

Son coeur se serra alors en pensant à Sasuke, et elle se souvint de sa première rencontre avec cet homme inconnu, là où elle l'avait appelé par le prénom de son premier amour tellement elle était perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. Et bizarrement elle eue plus honte de son comportement envers cet homme que déprouver ce genre de chose pour un autre homme que Sasuke.

Tombant de fatigue, elle arrêta là ses réflexions et se coucha.

Cette nuit là fut la première nuit où elle rêva de lui.

Telle une simple apparition, elle revivait les scènes vécus lors de leurs précédentes rencontres.

Mais au fur et à mesure, le temps passé et, tandis qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur deuxième rencontre, ses rêves prirent peu à peu un sens jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tout bonnement érotiques.

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue, et aux yeux de tous Sakura Haruno était à cran.

Personne n'en savait la véritable raison, hormis la principale concernée qui savait son envie de sexe présente voir même imposante.

En sachant parfaitement la cause, Sakura demandait de plus en plus de mission dans lespoir de le revoir, mais rien, il ne se montrait plus.

1 mois passa et Sakura était devenue insupportable.

Elle en était arrivé au point de se demander si elle ne devait pas aller jusqu'à elle-même se mettre en danger pour le voir réapparaitre.

Une nuit, elle refit encore une fois le même rêve. Fébrile, elle se leva et alla chercher un verre deau dans lespoir vint de se calmer.

Vivant seule, elle avait prit pour habitude d'allumer toute les lumières lorsqu'elle se levait en pleine nuit. Un interrupteur avait spécialement été installé dans sa propre chambre.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et se servit son verre quant dun seul coup toute les lumières s'éteignirent. Tout les volets étant fermés, rien n'était visible. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, une main effleura sa hanche. De surprise, elle lâcha son verre qui séclata au sol.

Instinctivement, elle se précipita vers le frigo pour l'ouvrir et éclairer la pièce de sa faible lumière, mais la même main qui l'avait touché l'en empêcha et la plaqua contre le mur, tenant fermement ses poignés.

Prise de panique, elle entreprit de se débattre quant elle sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres.

Son souffle.

**C'est toi?** Murmura Sakura

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui mordilla le coup au même endroit que la fois précédente. Elle se détendit instantanément et l'homme glissa sa main le long de son bras, puis effleura sa poitrine, arrachant un gémissement à Sakura.

Souriant dans l'ombre, il continua sa décente, frôlant son ventre et arrivé à sa cuisse, il la caressa remontant ainsi sa chemise de nuit.

Toujours en train de lui embrasser et de lui mordiller le cou, Il souleva sa cuisse remarquant qu'elle se laissé complètement faire.

De son autre main, il lâcha l'autre poigné de Sakura et fit descendre sa main de la même manière longeant le corps fin de sa belle. Arrivé à la limite de sa nuisette, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son genou, continuant le long de lintérieur de sa cuisse et, tendit que Sakura haletait fortement, vint frôler son tanga. Il caressa doucement la partie intime, l'humidifiant par la même occasion.

Prise de tremblement incontrôlé, Sakura renversa sa tête contre le mur, la cognant par la même occasion et se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle leva sa main pour agripper ses cheveux mais il arrêta son geste dans un grognement.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur pour Sakura qui se rendit alors compte qu'elle sapprêtait à "tromper" Sasuke pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Cela tourna et retourna dans sa tête, elle s'affolait de plus en plus ne sachant plus où elle en était, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que l'homme venait de la coucher sur la table. Il ré-embrassa son cou langoureusement puis commença une décente sensuelle en passant par son décoleté. Se rapprochant de sa destination finale, il souleva complètement sa nuisette et embrassa son ventre puis son nombril, il mordillait, suçotait la peau offerte, tendrement.

Sakura bataillait toujours, à savoir si oui ou non elle le laissait continuer.

Son coeur balançait entre deux hommes, l'un qui l'avait toujours repoussé, et qui l'avait abandonné et l'autre dont elle ne connaissait ni le visage, ni le prénom.

(Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas)

L'homme commença à baisser son tanga ce qui la fit sursauter.

**NON**

Elle le repoussa de toute ses forces. Elle l'entendit marcher sur les morceaux de verre briser, et ne plus bouger. Se redressant, elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

**Je...Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas...J'aime déjà quelqu'un profondément et...**

Elle fut couper par un sanglot plus fort que les autres.

**Même si je sais pertinemment que cet homme ne voudra jamais de moi et qu'il ne maimera jamais autant que je l'aime; Je ne suis pas encore prête à loublier.**

Elle entendit alors un long soupire, suivit d'une phrase qui lui glaça le sang.

**Pour ça tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi ennuyeuse.**

Ecarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, Sakura n'en revint pas, elle se répéta que c'était impossible mais ces paroles, cette voix.

**Sasuke.** Murmura-t-elle comme une plainte.

Elle entendit de nouveau des bruits de verre cassé, signifiant que l'homme qui s'avérait être Sasuke se déplacé vers elle. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de la jolie fleur et colla son front contre le sien.

**Il était temps que tu t'en rende compte.**

Il l'embrassa alors chastement, tendit qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Puis dun seul coup, elle le repoussa et se précipita sur l'interrupteur. Elle le vit alors, les bras croisés, plus beau que jamais, la fixant avec une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-dédaigneuse, comme un enfant auquel on aurai enlevé sa sucrerie, juste après qu'il l'ai gouté.

**Bon ça y est tu es satisfaite, on peut reprendre où on en était?**

Elle le regardait toujours pommé. Puis ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

**Sasuke.**

Elle fondit sur lui et le serra dans ses bras de toute ses forces.

**Tu es revenu, tu es revenu.**

Il la serra également contre lui tout en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux se remplissant le coeur de son odeur. Elle lentendit alors légèrement rire et se redressa pour le regarder mi-curieuse, mi-surprise dentendre ce son si longtemps désiré.

**Sakura, Si tu ne te décide pas à reprendre ou on en était je ne répond plus de rien.** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille dune manière extrêmement sensuelle.

Elle lui sourit alors, de ce sourire qui n'était que pour lui et après s'être mise sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle éclata dun rire libérateur lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras lamenant dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse.


	2. Lemon

****

Lemon

__

"Sakura"

Comme une plainte, Sasuke ne cessait de répéter son prénom, lui suppliant silencieusement d'arrêter la douce torture qu'elle avait débutée lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras.

Si tu continus, on arrivera jamais dans ta chambre.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme passa sa main bouillante le long de son torse, palpant ses abdos avec une envie non dissimulée, tout en continuant de suçoter la peau fine et blanche de son cou.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke la posa à terre et l'embrassa farouchement, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir plus facilement attraper sa nuque, et de cette manière, la rapprocher davantage de lui.

Ne restant pas inactive, elle fit glisser ses ongles le long de son ventre nu et s'attaqua à sa ceinture, exerçant des pressions plus ou moins prononcées sur le sexe du jeune homme, qui ne parvint pas à retenir un grognement face à ce contact si plaisant.

"Bon sang Sakura"

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les ayant fermés sous le poids du plaisir, ces onyx plongèrent dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille qui ne put se retenir de gémir en voyant l'étendu de son désir présent dans ses prunelles sombres.

En gémissant de nouveau, elle se colla à lui.

"J'en peux plus Sasuke prend-moi"

A l'entende de cette phrase un afflux de sang se dirigea vers son bas ventre et il s'imagina lui faire l'amour violemment contre le mur.

Mais elle était si belle, si douce, si fragile, qu'il trouva la force de coller son front contre le sien et de la pousser vers sa chambre sans la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Ils ne se décollèrent l'un de l'autre que lorsque Sasuke ferma la porte de la chambre de la jolie fleur de cerisier.

La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce émanée d'un réverbère situé en face de la fenêtre de la jeune Haruno, et Sasuke ne put que se délecté de la vue qui lui était offerte.

Les lèvres gonflées d'un rose attirant, les cheveux emmêlés par sa nuit et par ses propres mains, le regard légèrement plus sombre qu'a l'accoutumé sans doute dû à lexcitation et au désir qu'elle éprouvait, Sakura Haruno n'avait jamais était aussi grisante à ses yeux.

Tout en elle lui paraissait n'être que magnificence et volupté. Et devant tant de douceur, il ne put se retenir de penser qu'il espérait de tout son être que cet instant soit à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

Ne voulant briser ce moment magique, il la prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait offert qu'a sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

"Sakura Pardonne-moi"

Les yeux de la jeune fleur scarquillèrent de surprise. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué le regard tendre et calme que le dernier Uchiwa avait glissé sur elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose.

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu de lui afin de plonger ses émeraudes dans ses onyx, et elle n'y vit qu'amour et inquiétude.

Après toute ces années de séparation, où elle s'entraînait le coeur lourd au souvenir de son amour perdu et où lui rechercher activement son frère, voulant le tuer pour soulager son coeur meurtrit de souffrance et de solitude, il était revenu vers elle et lui demandait désormais son pardon.

Aux souvenirs douloureux de toute sa peine, elle aurai très bien put le repousser et lui dire qu'elle ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais avoir de nouveau confiance en lui et lui rappeler qu'il avait failli les tuer Naruto et elle.

Mais ses yeux l'en dissuadèrent.

Jamais au cours de son existence, Sakura n'avait eue l'occasion de voir autant d'appréhension dans les yeux de Sasuke. Elle avait l'impression que si à cet instant elle le repoussait, leurs monde s'écroulerai de désespoir.

Emue de leurs amour si fort l'un pour l'autre, elle lui sourit de ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'a lui et lui caressa la joue avec la douceur d'une plume.

"Aime moi, Sasuke. Aime moi comme tu nas jamais aimé personne." lui murmura-t-elle.

Cette nuit, ils n'allaient pas assouvir cette envie envoutante du corps de l''autre sauvagement, non ils allaient le faire avec douceur, tendresse et amour. Lamour dont-ils avaient tout les deux toujours eu besoin.

Soupirant de bien être, le jeune homme sourit et se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres seffleurèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sakura pour lui remettre en mémoire tout les instants intimes qu'ils avaient échangés tout les deux.

Brulante de son obsession, elle se colla de nouveau pleinement contre lui et l'embrassa dune ferveur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Ils éprouvaient respectivement l'un pour l'autre une adoration sans égal qui ne faiblirai jamais dans leurs coeurs.

Et c'est dans cette harmonie divine que Sasuke la prit dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur son lit.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et la jeune femme ne pu se retenir de gémir en sentant son amant faire sensuellement glisser sa langue le longue de son cou. Il ne s'arrêtait que rarement abandonnant une effusion de baiser sur son passage. Arrivé à la limite de sa nuisette, il releva la tête et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent sa cuisse qu'il caressa amoureusement. Posant un dernier baiser entre ses deux seins, il lui enleva sa nuisette et ne put qu'idolâtrer ce corps si céleste par sa beauté.

"Sakura"

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais était aussi ravissante.

Ne pouvant se retenir une seconde de plus il gouta cette chair si appétissante, mordillant, suçant chaque grain de peau qu'il lui était offert. Partant de son cou, il se dirigea peu à peu vers son tanga, passant par ses seins, qu'il cajola affectueusement, et son ventre qu'il effleura de son nez.

Ayant atteint son but, il se redressa sur ses genoux, jetant un regard plein d'affection à son amante, et entreprit de caresser du bout des doigts la partit déjà humidifié de son tanga.

"Sasuke"

L'entendre gémir ainsi lui arracha un frisson de plaisir, et d'un mouvement habile il lui enleva le dernier rempart à sa nudité.

Elle soupira de bonheur et se redressa légèrement pour le contempler. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était toujours habillé.

Souriant d'une manière qui apparu comme perverse aux yeux de Sasuke. Elle se mit elle aussi à genoux, et tout en mordant son cou, elle frotta sa main contre son entre-jambe. L'érection de Sasuke ne se fit que plus conséquente et à la vue du visage plein de plaisir de son âme-sur, elle ne tardât pas a lui enlever la totalité de ses vêtements.

Elle rougit d'envie et de désir en dévorant des yeux le membre fièrement ériger.

La voir ainsi, fit sourire Sasuke et collant son front contre le sien il ferma les yeux.

"Sil te plait, touche moi"

La jeune fleur, fiévreuse à l'entente de ces mots, se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en posant un main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son cou qu'elle caressa. Elle toucha ensuite dun mouvement emplit de grâce, son torse câlinant amoureusement ses pectoraux.

Décollant son front du sien, elle entreprit d'embrasser ses lèvres, d'abord chastement puis avec plus dardeur.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives pour autant et arriver au bas ventre de son amant, elle hésita.

Voyant sa gène, Sasuke rompit le baiser et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Ne tinquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligé."

"Si je..."

Elle rougit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci de timidité.

"J'en ais envie"

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, néanmoins Sasuke l'entendit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la ramener à lui afin de l'embrasser.

Reprenant contenance, Sakura effleura les cuisses de son apollon, puis petit à petit, elle dirigea ses mains vers son sexe. Du bout du doigt, elle frôla l'extrémité de sa virilité et eu pour seule réponse, un grognement rauque. Elle sourit et tout en continuant leur baiser brulant, elle enlaça complètement son membre et entreprit de léger va et vient.

Sasuke rompit leur étreinte et colla a nouveau son front au sien.

"Sakura, Sakura."Murmura t-il sa voix cassé par le plaisir.

Voulant aller plus loin, la jeune femme, se baissa et effectuant toujours ses langoureux aller et retour, effleura de sa langue le bout de son pénis.

Cette sensation provoqua chez le jeune Uchiwa une accélération subite de son rythme cardiaque. Sa respiration se fit hachée et s'achant parfaitement que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite elle irai plus loin, il la redressa.

"Je... j'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas?" dit-elle.

Son air inquiet, le fit fondre un peu plus.

"Non, au contraire. Mais à mon tour de te rendre folle de désir"

Elle sentit ses joues bruler et ne put s'empêcher se détourner la tête avec un sourire gêné.

Tout en caressant son épaule, Sasuke cala son visage contre le cou de Sakura se délectant de son odeur si délicieuse.

Il la poussa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau allongé sur le lit, et déposa une myriade de baisé sur son buste, lambinant d'avantage sur ses seins la faisant ainsi languir plus que nécessaire.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, bien au contraire, comme s'il s'avait parfaitement ce qui la rendrai obsédé de ce plaisir tant espéré, il caressa d'un geste leste l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'effleurer dun doigt seulement son sexe trempé de désir.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle ne put retenir un cri s'échapper malicieusement de sa bouche sucré. Désespérer de ressentir toutes ces sensations si excitantes, elle s'agrippa avec ferveur à ses épaules, l'incitant inconsciemment à accélérer les choses. Mais bien que l'Uchiwa ait comprit son empressement, il continua sournoisement sa tache mordillant et embrassant ses mamelons tout en frôlant sa partie intime. Néanmoins, sans trop si attardé, il caressa délicatement le clitoris de la jeune fille, ce qui provoqua en elle un déferlement de folie enchanteresse.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse, ça lui devenait presque vitale que Sasuke la touche de manière prononcé et qu'il s'attarde sur cette partie d'elle si sensible.

Fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put sachant pertinemment que si elle le regardait, que si elle croisait ses yeux elle ne se contrôlerai plus, elle gémit:

"Sasuke, j'ten prit J'nen peux plus..."

Ironiquement, l'arroseur se trouva alors arrosé.

Entendre de ses lèvres si purs des paroles si osées, lui fit prendre conscience que, alors qu'il voulait, comme il le lui avait signifié, la rendre folle de désir en allant jusqu'à la limite de la torture, il se rendit finalement compte que sa frustration était bien trop grande et bien trop imposante et que c'était en faite lui qui était au comble de l'enivrement.

"Sakura, tu me rend fou"

N'y tenant plus, tout en cajolant le clitoris de la jeune fille à l'aide de son pouce, il glissa un doigt a l'intérieur d'elle , tout en l'embrassant. Ses lèvres couvrirent le cri de plaisir qu'elle avait libéré. Collant son front contre le sien et sans la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde des yeux, il commença un langoureux va et viens en elle. Elle gardait les yeux fermait et il se délectait de la vue qu'il lui était offerte.

"Sasuke"

Il inséra un deuxième doigt et elle sentit l'air la quitter. Dans un hoquet de plaisir elle s'arqua contre lui voulant à tout prit sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle aurai aimé que ce moment dure une éternité et pourtant Sasuke retirait déjà ses doigts d'en elle.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle lâcha un grognement d'insatisfaction. Pour seule réponse, le cadet des Uchiwa lui sourit insidieusement tout en écartant d'avantage les cuisses de la jeune amoureuse. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de se retenir plus longtemps; il avait besoin de lui faire lamour tout de suite.

Le voyant prendre son sexe en main pour pouvoir ainsi le positionner correctement à la porte de sa féminité, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle se sentait brûler exquisément de l'intérieur à l'idée de le regarder entrer en elle pour la toute première fois.

Et ce contact si longtemps espéré, fut pour eux comme une décharge électrique de jouissante. Dans une union parfaite, il s'échangèrent en un seul regard la pensée qu'ils se sentaient fait pour cet instant.

Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre, Sasuke commença à se mouvoir délicatement en elle étant révulsé à l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal.

"Sasuke, Sasuke"

La respiration courte et haché, ils s'embrassèrent et comme un douce demande Sakura enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et appuya sur son bassin pour ainsi le faire buter en elle.

Grognant dans sa léthargie divine, Sasuke plongea ses onyx dans ses émeraudes la questionnant silencieusement.

"Sasuke Je taime"

Il le savait, il le sentait, son coeur lui criait lui aussi son amour, mais obstinément, les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge. Cependant, il se rendit compte que les yeux de Sakura le regardaient amoureusement. Sans attendre et pour ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle fit un mouvement sec des hanches les emboitant violement ensemble.

"Non de dieu Sakura..."

Sentant le désir de la jeune fille et n'étant plus capable de résister à sa propre ivresse, il saisit ses hanches et entreprit des mouvements courts et secs, heurtant Sakura au plus profond de son être.

Plantant ses ongles, dans ses épaules, elle cria, comme une délivrance.

"Encore, encore", murmura-t-elle.

Etant incapable de garder les yeux plus longtemps ouvert Sasuke plongea son visage dans le cou de son amante et poursuivi avec adoration cet acte qui les rendaient si complet.

Telle une délivrance, la jouissance s'empara deux simultanément comblant leur communion sacré. Et alors qu'une larme de bonheur s'échappa des yeux de la magnifique fleur de cerisier, Sasuke lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille dune voix éraillée et pleine de bonheur;

"Je taime"

* * *

Voila ceci est vraiment la fin de ce two-shot^^ j'èspère que ça vous à plut et excuser moi pour les fautes et les problème de présentation mais je suis nouvelle sur le site et j'ai du mal à m'y faire =p ^^

Bizounours xoxo


End file.
